


Taste Me

by XOXO1412



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXO1412/pseuds/XOXO1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is a college student who works part time at a coffee shop. After a day of hard work, Sehun is greeted by the lovely and absolutely sexy presence of her girlfriend, Jongin and they soon discover that somethings should just remain in their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final

Teaser:

"I was about to finish closing up. How about we continue this at home where it's a little more...private?" Sehun drew her bottom lip in and fluttered her eyelashes in the most flirtatious way possible. 

"As much as I would love to open you up and ravish you on this counter, that's probably a good idea. Especially after we almost got caught at the library." Sehun turns bright red at the memory. 

She had been studying at the library when Jongin decided that it would be a great idea to tongue fuck her underneath the table. It had been a rare case of Sehun being okay with public sexual activities, but with the way Jongin’s tongue glided so smoothly through her folds that she was not about to let anything stop her from reaching her point of ecstasy. Sehun feels a chill run down her spine at the memory of that afternoon, how good she felt, Jongin’s moans as Sehun fingered her to till she couldn’t tell left from right. 

After closing up shop, the both of them were in Jongin's car, the smell of burning rubber was strong as Jongin sped out of the parking lot and back on the main road. After she had cut off the 4th car, Sehun could tell that Jongin was extremely desperate and seeing her girlfriend in that state made Sehun all the more excited for what was going to come. They're still a good 10 minutes from the apartment and Sehun thought this to be a prime opportunity for her to have a little bit of fun.


	2. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot that I am just putting out there just to get my feet wet in the world of AO3. So, please, do enjoy this little "thing" that i wrote. I would greatly appreciate some feedback on how I did and maybe some things that I could have done better at :) All comments are welcomed :)

Sehun hands the customer his pumpkin spiced latte with a friendly smile. With a gracious thanks, he turned and walked out of the shoppe. Seeing as everyone was perfectly satisfied with their drinks, she turned away from the floor and rubbed her eyes in fatigue. 

Sehun lost herself so deep within her thoughts that she didn’t even notice that Chanyeol came back from the bathroom. Chanyeol broke Sehun out of her thoughts by waving her hands in front of her face. Still a bit dazed Sehun gave Chanyeol a goofy grin before she was lead to the staff break room. 

"Sehunnie, take a break. Make yourself a nice cup of tea and relax. I'll cover you while you take your break." 

"You're the best, Channie. Thank you." Channie ushers Sehun out of the cafe and back to the staff break room, nodding with a smile that she always wears. 

Sitting in the couch with a hot cup if tea had never felt so good to Sehun. All she wishes to complete this moment is if Jongin was here with her. She misses Jongin. Between college and her job, she hasn't seen Jongin in a couple weeks even though Jongin goes to the same college as Sehun, but she hardly ever gets to see her on campus. 

Sehun really has lost a lot of patience and between school, it just doesn't mix well. She's so stressed lately that nothing she does helps her. Not even with all the sleep she's gotten or the pills she's popped. She feels like she's just been drained of all her energy. 

This break feels like the best thing that's happened to her in a long time. The sweetness of the tea is heavenly on her tongue and the smooth aroma is relaxing. 

With a reluctant sigh, Sehun goes back to her shift only to find Chanyeol a little disheveled and frustrated. She hardly ever sees Chanyeol like this, so something must have drove her to the breaking point if no return. 

Chanyeol turns and sees Sehun standing in the entrance way and dashes right over to her with frustrated tears in her soft eyes. 

"Sehunnie.."she chokes out through small hiccuping sobs, "I don't know how you do it, you truly are amazing." Her voice drops to a low whisper, "I don't know how you've put up with rude customers. They’re absolutely, utterly awful." Sehun smiled softly and gave Chanyeol a hug and apologized for taking so long with her break. 

Close to closing time, Sehun and Chanyeol were the only two left. One of them would walk free and the other would be sentenced to clean the café. 

In the end, rock-paper-scissors decided everything and, unfortunately, Sehun lost. 

After the café closed, Sehun wiped down the tables, cleaned the dishes, put all the chairs up for the janitor to sweep and mop the floors. 

By the time Sehun locked the doors, age was even more exhausted than when she started this morning. She knows she shouldn't take on such long shifts, but she needs the money to pay for college. She even thought about becoming an exotic dancer or even a stripper.

But in the long run, she could not see herself stripping for old men and perverts. The pay was not worth it. At all. She has her dignity and pride after all. 

It was just after 8:30 pm when the bell that signals a new customer rang. 

"Sorry, we're closed." Sehun politely not looking up from the table she’s wiping down.. 

“I’m well aware of that, Sehun-ah.” The voice dripped like liquid gold as the alluring scent of vanilla swirled in the room. It was a scent that Sehun was very intimately familiar with.

"Hey Sexy." Sehun knew right away who it was. 

"Hey." Sehun looked at her girlfriend smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. 

Jongin sauntered up to Sehun and gently tugged the cloth she was cleaning with out of her hands. Sehun reached to take the rag back, but Jongin having the extra two inches on her prevented her from getting it back.

“Gimme the rag, Jongin. I have to finish cleaning so I can leave.” Sehun reached up and came face to face with Jongin. 

“Kiss me first, then I’ll give you the rag back.” Sehun pouted a little before giving Jongin what she wants. As Sehun starts to pull away,, Jongin’s hand cups her cheek and draws her back in for another. This kiss is deep and passionate with the faint taste of cherry lip balm and dark chocolate.  
Jongin's hands caressed the curve of her hips before moving to the small curve of her ass. 

"I was about to finish closing up. How about we continue this at home where it's a little more...private?" Sehun drew her bottom lip in and fluttered her eyelashes in the most flirtatious way possible. 

"As much as I would love to open you up and ravish you on this counter, that's probably a good idea. Especially after we almost got caught at the library." Sehun turns bright red at the memory. 

She had been studying at the library when Jongin decided that it would be a great idea to tongue fuck her underneath the table. It had been a rare case of Sehun being okay with public sexual activities, but with the way Jongin’s tongue glided so smoothly through her folds that she was not about to let anything stop her from reaching her point of ecstasy. Sehun feels a chill run down her spine at the memory of that afternoon, how good she felt, Jongin’s moans as Sehun fingered her to till she couldn’t tell left from right. 

After closing up shop, the both of them were in Jongin's car, the smell of burning rubber was strong as Jongin sped out of the parking lot and back on the main road. After she had cut off the 4th car, Sehun could tell that Jongin was extremely desperate and seeing her girlfriend in that state made Sehun all the more excited for what was going to come. They're still a good 10 minutes from the apartment and Sehun thought this to be a prime opportunity for her to have a little bit of fun.

She'll pay for it, but that's what she wants. She wants Jongin to lose control and fuck her open like she used to when they first met back in high school. All the rough sex and the dirty talk started to slow when Sehun and Jongin moved in with their own apartment together. Sehun wants that part of Jongin to come back alive. The phrase “don't poke the sleeping bear” doesn't even apply to this. Jongin is like a sex fiend when she's in the mood. She'll get all dominate on her and probably fuck her till dawn. 

She has her Pandora's Box of Eternal Kinkiness hidden the the far back of their closet. It's filled with things like vibrators, dildos, butt plugs, anal beads, and a couple ball gags and other "fun" (as Jongin would describe it) toys and things. It's most likely that Jongin will use all those on Sehun if she gets her in the mood. 

Jongin wore a pair of goddamn skinny jeans that that could have been painted on her body and her open back blouse that showcased the strong curve of her back.. Nothing about her wasn't sexy. Sehun loved Jongin's soft blonde locks, her tanned skin, and they way she would always smile at her even when she was being a little grouchy. 

Fuck me 

That idea went out the window and up in flames. Those jeans are tighter than Fort Knox protecting the "gold" inside. It was like a chastity belt. Only in the form of skinny jeans. Well, Sehun thinks that it's for the best that she doesn't mess with the driver. 

But one good thing came out of this entire situation. Sehun had the perfect clothing on to have her own fun. She had on a skirt and soft baby blue top that hung off her shoulders. 

Sehun slowly parts her legs, subtly hiking her skirt up. The soft ruffling of fabric was enough to peel Jongin's eyes from the road to peer at her girlfriend long enough to catch on to what she was doing. 

The teasing flash of lacy white panties went flying through Jongin's mind. Sehun could practically feel Jongin eye-fucking her in the seat. The damp spot in her panties was pretty damn noticeable from both parties. 

Sehun shifts in her seat so that her feet are resting on the dash and her legs in the akimbo. Her panties are completely visible to Jongin, but the other cars are completely oblivious to the ongoing activity in their car

Slowly smoothing her hands up Sehun's legs, Jongin's fingers pluck at the soaking fabric covering her pussy. 

"Well, someone's a little excited isn't she?" Sehun's cheeks flushed bright red. Jongin hooked a finger under the band of Sehun's panties and pulled them down her smooth legs, pitching them somewhere in the car. 

Jongin's long fingers were everywhere BUT where Sehun really wants them. Teasing little circles are being drawing on Sehun's inner thigh and it's driving her mad! 

"Jongin...plea-" Sehun's head cracks back with a low moan at the initial contact of Jongin's fingers along her slick folds. 

"Shit...Sehun.. Aroused much? You're fucking dripping onto the car seat. Are you that horny, my little slut?" 

"P-please.." Sehun shifted her hips, trying to push the single digit inside her, but there came no success. Jongin's finger nail softly teased her clit, driving Sehun mad with need. 

Sehun was almost as desperate as Jongin. Since Jongin's being stubborn, she decided to issue an ultimatum. 

"Jongin, either you can slide that pretty little digit inside me or I'll fuck myself and you can't touch me." 

Jongin's eyes grew wide at the demand that just came from her girlfriend. "You wouldn't." 

"Try me." Sehun's eyes sparkled with mischief as her own fingers moved through her own folds. She sunk one if her own fingers inside her just to gain some sense of pleasure and, maybe, just to try and nudge Jongin in the right direction. 

Jongin couldn't tear her eyes away from the erotic sight of her girlfriend pumping that single digit in and out of her pussy. She felt her throat grow dry like the Sahara. Sweat beads rolled down her temple from the anticipation. All she wants to do is bury herself in her girlfriend. She wants to mar the perfect porcelain skin on Sehun, mark her as her own so that no other girl will look at her not knowing that she belongs to Jongin.

Sehun didn't have time to do anything else before they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. 

Sehun didn't even bother trying to find her panties. She's too far gone for that shit. Their apartment is all he way up in the penthouse, but neither if them have any intention of finishing this up in the apartment. Sehun runs inside the building, her skirt lifting teasingly to reveal those porcelain, perky globes. Jongin can't wait to have that little piece of ass in her hands. 

It isn't long before Sehun finds herself shoved into the elevator and heading up to the apartment. In their haste, Jongin picked the elevator that is really fucking slow and the camera is broken. Why the hell are the chances of that happening?! They have a 55 floor ride up in a slow elevator with no camera. Hell, Sehun's practically dripping at the thought of that. 

Jongin's hands are on Sehun and she's slammed into the elevator wall. The groans of steel is enough to tell Jongin to tone it down a bit. 

Before Sehun knows what's happening Jongin kisses her hard and fast. The kiss is sloppy and it's closed lips and the press of teeth through skin. It's hard, rough, and painful. Wanting more from her, Jongin squeezes Sehun's ass, earning her a pleasurable gasp. Seizing the opportunity, Jongin delves into the hot cavern that is Sehun, taking everything that she has to offer. 

To Jongin, Sehun is sweet. Like chocolate. Jongin enjoys the sweetness of Sehun's flavor. She's sweeter than any girl Jongin has ever tasted. She's all sugary sweetness. Jongin kneaded Sehun breast through her sweater and was forced to swallow some the most wonderful moans. It's been so long since anything like this has happened between them. 

Sehun's arms wrapped themselves around Jongin's neck, deepening the kiss between them. Sehun tangled her fingers in Jongin's blonde hair, relishing in the soft feel of it. Jongin would love nothing more than to open her up and eat her out right then and there, but time was limited. Slipping a hand underneath Sehun's sweater, Jongin pushed the bra cup aside to get at Sehun's nipple. The pink bud was hard and perky. Jongin wanted to taste it. Not just her lips and tongue, but everything. 

Everything.

Jongin threw all caution away. She didn't give a flying fuck if someone saw them like this. She needs Sehun and now. 

Jongin rips Sehun's sweater over her head and latches onto Sehun's exposed nipple. Her moans are so loud that she's not surprised that someone hasn't called and complained yet. 

The elevator dings signaling that they're on their floor. Grabbing Sehun's sweater, the both of them run like mad down the hall, hoping that no one sees them. 

Hastily throwing the door open, thy barely make it to the bedroom before they're other bare, nipples pert and pussies wet. Throwing Sehun on the bed, Jongin laves at her nipples, slowly trailing down the soft skin if her stomach to her navel. Sehun's knuckles are clutched white in the silk sheets. 

"Jongin-ah, please... " Sehun's pleas are so feeble. Jongin knows how to mess with Sehun. Where to run her hands to make Sehun whimper, where to drag her tongue to bring her orgasm instantly. Hell, she could probably make Sehun come just with dirty talk if she wanted to. Jongin's in control and Sehun knows it. She's in command and Sehun doesn't give a two shits. 

"What do you want?" Dark and husky; she's so close. 'Just take the extra step' Sehun mentally screams at her teasing girlfriend. 

"Touch me... Please..." Sehun whimpered. 

Jongin's lips curled in a devious smile, "But I am touching you Sehun-ah."

"N-no... I want your mouth on me... On my pussy.... Please... Just fuck me already!"

"I never thought you'd ask, but the ‘please’ wasn't needed." Jongin's tongue sunk deep into Sehun's pussy. The tight muscle was slowly moving through the slick folds. Jongin really likes the way Sehun tastes. So sweet and soft. Like a peach and Jongin really likes peaches. 

Jongin looks up just at the right moment to see Sehun's face twisted in pleasure. She could see the sweat building up on Sehun's temple. Her breathing was ragged and shallow. 

Thin fingers twined themselves in the sunshine locks on Jongin's head. She felt the muscles in Sehun's thighs tighten and she knows the Sehun is close. 

"Does that feel good Sehun-ah?" Sehun's head is nodding frantically. 

Jongin loves Sehun. She loves all the things that Sehun is. She loves cute Sehun, clumsy Sehun, and, even, sexy waitress Sehun. But she's starting to think that writhing, desperately turned-on Sehun is her new favorite type.

Seeing her girlfriend in this state was beautiful to Jongin. Sehun has always been beautiful to Jongin, but in this state she's fucking gorgeous. 

Sehun's looking at Jongin with half-lidded eyes. Jongin's lips are shiny and ever so slightly red. Jongin ran her tongue over her lips, tasting her flavor. 

Sehun's shot up and caught Jongin by surprise in a deep kiss. Sehun could taste herself on Jongin and she found nothing more sexy than tasting herself on Jongin's lips. Sehun crawled closer to Jongin, wrapping her arms around her neck. Sehun loved Jongin's boobs. They are so soft, supple, and round. Sehun used to be so self conscious about her boobs because she's only a small A cup and Jongin is blessed with nice tits. 

Jongin's tits feel amazing pressed against Sehun's tiny ones. Normally, Jongin likes girls with bigger boobs, but Sehun is the only exception. Her nipples are small and they taste sweeter than any candy she's ever tried. 

Jongin enjoys having her sweet little girlfriends mouth on her, now is most definitely not the time for it. Jongin flips their position again and easily slides two fingers inside Sehun. Sehun's moans echo loudly throughout the apartment. Her insides are so slick and warm. Jongin curls her two fingers before carefully sliding in a third digit. Jongin leans down and captures Sehun's clit between her lips and starts sucking mercilessly. 

Jongin relishes in the loud moans and the broken cries that pass through Sehun's lips. Jongin feels Sehun clench around her fingers as she comes with an echoing cry. Jongin pulls her fingers out and licks them clean of Sehun's cum. Sehun's body is still twitching from oversensitivity from her last orgasm. Her hips buck off the bed as Jongin leans down and laves up the rest of her cum off of her. 

Licking the last off the cum off her, she slinks up to Sehun's face and swings one leg and sits on her face. Sehun is momentarily confused at the action, still a little high from her orgasm. 

Jongin smirks down at her girlfriend, "You didn't think you were gonna be the only one allowed to come did you? Lick me, Sehun-ah." 

Sehun shyly sticks out her tongue and lightly runs it over her girlfriend's slick folds. Sehun's surprised at the sweetness of her juices. She wants more. So much more. She throws all caution away and delves into Jongin like there's not tomorrow. She uses her tongue to fuck her girlfriend's tiny hole. By now, Jongin's a moaning mess with Sehun's name on her lips.

Teasing the tiny clit with her fingernail, Sehun's mouth moves further up to a different spot. One that hasn't been touched in a long time. Sehun uses one hand to spread Jongin's ass cheeks, revealing a glistening pink hole. The color is so sinfully delicious to Sehun. So sinful that she can't resist the desire to taste it. 

Jongin's fingers tighten on the headboard as she feels the sudden intrusion in her ass. Sehun's slick, wet tongue was licking her ass. It's been so long since this happened and she's forgotten how good it feels. When Sehun's tongue sinks into the tight ring of muscle she loses all control of herself. Sehun's tongue manages to find an extremely sensitive spot and Sehun knows it from the noises that Jongin makes. She hits that area mercilessly until Jongin is begging for Sehun to stop. 

"S-Sehun please! STOP! IM GONNA-" Jongin didn't even get the rest of the sentence out before she squirted all over Sehun's face. It surprised the shit out of Sehun, but she managed to taste the flavor of her juices. 

Jongin literally throws herself off of Sehun's face and turns to her to see her entire face wet and glistening. Her hair and the pillow are soaked. 

Sehun sits up as she catches her breath, resting in her elbows. She could see Jongin's face blushing deeply red. "So... I think we learned that my tongue can make you-"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Jongin storms off into the bathroom in embarrassment. 

Leaving Sehun alone who is smiling in complete and utter satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all liked this one-shot and I'm not sure if I want to make a sequel to this because writing this was kinda just plain embarrassing ^^;;; But if you liked it and want me to consider writing the sequel then do leave a comment in the appropriate section below and I will do so! Thanks for reading and have a magical day filled with rainbows and much cuteness <3


End file.
